


Flight Risk

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock is agitated to find that John has a niece he's never known about, but his annoyance quickly subsides when John reveals that she has recently attempted suicide and needs a constant watch. It's not like Harry is up to it.





	Flight Risk

“She’s your bloody daughter, Harry,” John hissed into his mobile.

Harry muttered something incomprehensible in response, sputtering through sobs.

John tried to remain calm. “Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m not drunk! I-I just can’t f-face it, that’s all. They’re discharging her tomorrow.”

“Fine, Harry. Fine. I hope you’re bloody pleased with yourself.” John hung up the phone without giving his sister the chance to get more crying in. He rubbed his eyes, went to his bedroom and checked that Rosie was still sleeping soundly in her crib.

The door to Sherlock’s bedroom opened slightly. The detective peered out, looking concerned. “John? What is it?”

John sighed, sinking into his armchair. Sherlock entered the room and sat in his own chair, steepling his fingers as he waited for an explanation.

“It’s my niece,” John said slowly. “She’s--.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened as he interrupted. “Your--?”

“My niece, yes.”

“You have a niece? You never told me you have a niece. How did I not know you have a _niece_? _Me?_ ” Sherlock looked extremely agitated.

John knew he hated missing a deduction. He smirked, trying not to appear too amused. “You can’t know everything. It’s been years since I’ve seen her.”

Sherlock allowed himself a few more moments of moody silence before deigning to ask, “What’s going on with her, then?”

John hesitated. Sherlock had already done so much for him and Rosie since Mary’s death. Could he really ask of his friend what he was about to? He bit his lip, finally saying, “She’s attempted suicide, Sherlock. She was inpatient for the last two weeks. They’re releasing her tomorrow but she’s supposed to be under constant watch. Harry, apparently, is unequal to that responsibility.”

Sherlock cocked his head. “You want her to stay here?”

John looked away, uncomfortable. “I know, Sherlock. I know it’s a lot…”

“No. John… she’s your family. She’s…” Sherlock looked as though he were grappling with difficult emotions that seemed momentarily beyond him. Then he continued, “She’s _our_ family.”

John was touched, but tried to save Sherlock the embarrassment of saying so. “Thanks very much, mate. We’ll have to pick her up in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! :) xx


End file.
